


Searching for a Trail to Follow

by SouthSideStory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Jaimsa, Rating May Change, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory
Summary: A lost knight and a songbird, their love twisted and tangled through many lives. (A Jaime/Sansa drabble collection.)





	1. True North

**Author's Note:**

> The rating and tags on this will certainly change as the collection grows. The title comes from the song "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron.

.

.

Sansa is beautiful at her coronation, though that comes as a surprise to no one, Jaime is certain. She wears her crown with aplomb, though there is nothing she takes for granted as Queen in the North. Too much blood has spilled to bring her here for that.

Later, at night, her crown sits aside, carefully placed on the table beside the bed. Its crystals shine like diamonds, like ice, even under simple candlelight.

Sansa doesn’t wish to be touched tonight, but she still wants him in her bed. Jaime doesn’t question it. He learned long ago how to take what he could get from a woman he loved, and in this--if little else--Sansa is not so different from Cersei. Her love is warmer, truer, more steadfast; but it’s also carefully guarded.

Jaime lies beside her, breathing in her scent. She smells of evergreen and winter wind, like the wolfswood when blanketed in snow.

She’s thinking so loudly that he can’t possibly miss it.

“Stop it,” he says. “It isn’t your fault that your brothers are dead.”

(Bran is still here in body, but Sansa does not correct him. The three-eyed crow is both far more and far less than the sweet Brandon Stark she grew up with.)

“No,” she says, “but I wouldn’t have a crown if they were alive.”

Jaime catches her chin and tilts her face toward his. “There’s no use in lingering on _if_. It does you no good, and it only brings pain.”

He thinks of Tommen, Myrcella, the ashes of King’s Landing. And Cersei. She had a crown too, once, as golden as their children, but gold is no match for wildfire.

“You’ll be a good queen,” Jaime says.

Sansa learned much from her hardships, but her heart is still soft in many ways. If it wasn’t, she never would have looked twice at a wretch like him. Nonetheless, he knows that she is meant to be the Stark in Winterfell.

He knows because Sansa is his true north, and if she can give a lost knight purpose, she can do the same for her people.

.

.


	2. A Blue Rose

.

.

When people compliment Sansa on her beauty, they always say how much she favors her mother. Lovely and bright as summer with river blue eyes. A Tully from head to toe.

But when Jaime looks at her, he sees _winter_. No, she doesn't take after her plain faced father in appearance, but she has his composure, his cold control and inflexible honor. Sansa is a Stark before anything else, a queen made of ice and ivory and steel. All she's missing is the crown, and he isn't certain that she won't earn one before spring comes.

After all, she is a daughter of Winterfell, a blue rose, and she knows what it takes to flourish in the cold.

.

.


End file.
